Seven Years Along The Way
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: From Minevra McGonagall's POV... 'For the past seven years, I had heard first hand, the disaster that occurred between the Head Boy and Girl, making me used to the disputes' - drabble, RxR - James/Lily


**Seven Years Along the Way  
>Words:<strong> 877**  
>Couple:<strong> James Potter and Lily Evans**  
>Book:<strong> Harry Potter**  
>Generation:<strong> Marauders Era**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> J.K. Rowling created the parents to the boy who lived, and she's the one who left us wondering about what went on during their school life…**  
>AN:** This is old, so warning, it's sorta horrid J

…

Professor McGonagall!" Lily Evans called, I had heard it so many times now, that I was used to the news that usually came after it.

For the past seven years, I had heard first hand, the disaster that occurred between the Head Boy and Girl, making me used to the disputes, and meaning I had an automatic response for when Miss Evans came to me with a new problem due to the boy.

But the problem was when I turned away from Albus Dumbledore to face my student, she was not wearing her usual 'I-was-just-tormented-by-James-Potter' scowl, her face held a radiating smile.

I can personally say that _I _was not used to the image, one of Lily Evans gleefully coming towards me, without something to complain about, maybe she had _finally_ killed Mr. Potter?

Of course, that would not be good, but I'm certain it would have been relaxing for the young girl.

What surprised me most, was her appearance. Being used to seeing the Head Girl in her school uniform; I rarely saw the girl in muggle attire. But now, she donned a muggle v-neck shirt and cardigan, tight fitting jeans and a small pair of low-healed sandals.

"Yes Miss Evans?" I asked, half-expecting her to tell me she really _had _killed her fellow head student, what a surprise _that _would have been.  
>"Professor, James and I were wondering if we could run an idea by you?" the girl asked, obviously surprised by the look on my face when I heard her call the boy 'James'.<p>

Over the past seven years, during her rants and complaints, I had heard her call him many things. I had heard her call him 'Potter', 'imbecile', 'toe-rag', but I had never heard her call him _James._

I was only partly listening to her idea; the two of them had thought of planning a school dance for the upcoming Easter Holidays, of course Albus was _thrilled_ with the idea of hosting a dance, he himself being fairly _fond_ of dancing.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Miss Evans, you can start co-ordinating with the prefects and Heads of house after Christmas holidays," the Head Master had told her, "do you agree Professor?"  
>"Yes," I answered simply, sending the Head Girl a smile, of which she returned, "I believe that yourself and Mr. Potter had thought of a miracle."<br>"It was his idea," the girl told us, "I take no credit at all."  
>"And people thought I was crazy for making him Head Boy," Albus chuckled.<p>

Lily shrugged slightly, sending a 'what are you gonna do about it' look to him, before turning to face the sound of someone calling her name.

"Oh Lily-flower, dear, the time apart was horrid, my heart was yearning for your touch!" a very dramatic Sirius Black sighed, pulling her in for a hug with a fake sob.  
>"Don't be so obvious, James will over-hear and get jealous of our undying-love," Lily laugh.<br>"Too late," the Head Boy chuckled, watching the two.  
>"Nothing to worry about Prongs, my heart only goes out to Minnie Dearest," he assured his best friend, sending me a smile.<br>"Of course," I muttered under my breath.

The Head Girl smiled when she heard my remark, which made me wonder which one of the four boys had her under the Imperious curse, I sure knew that it couldn't have been Peter of Remus, Peter being incapable of that sort of magic and Remus wouldn't be that foolish.

"Miss Evans was just talking about your idea for a school dance, Mr. Potter; a remarkable idea I must say," the Head Master explained to the Head Boy, I nodded when I heard this, agreeing with him.  
>"It's nothing really," James Potter shrugged, nudging Lily slightly who started laughing as though the boy had said something funny.<p>

If this was only just last year, the girl would have hexed him for touching her, let alone speaking to her. This was added to the list of things that continued to puzzle me today.

"We better get going," James reminded him, "Mooney and Wormtail would be waiting for us, and we know how Mooney gets when we deny him chocolate."  
>He fellow Head Girl groaned, "don't remind me."<br>"We'll see you in class Professor," the boy smiled waving back at Albus and I as they began walking.  
>"Don't forget that I love you Minnie! Forever in my heart!" Sirius called, turning back to face Albus and I.<p>

He placed a hand over his heart, pouting as the Head Boy and Girl pulled him away.

As Mr. Black ran ahead, I watched Lily and James, as the Head Boy smiled down at her, the girl resting her head on his shoulder.

Sven years along the way, and I was no longer worried for James Potter's safety when it came to Lily Evans' anger on him.

…

_Okay, so does this seem a bit like a tag to 'Pretend' to you __J__ Don't ask, just know! Aha, okay, so I'm writing another TWO up while this posts, so I'm making up for what Harry Potter I haven't written in a while…_

_Also, I'm putting my re-writes on hold, since I started that new 'post-episode' NCIS: Los Angeles series, ugh, I'm such an idiot sometimes __J_

_Sorry for making you read the first set of drabble then listen to me drabble on again __J_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_


End file.
